1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to operating an electronic device by an electronic pen, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for recognizing an electronic pen in an electronic device and operating the electronic device using the recognized result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices have been developed in order to use diverse functions such as a photography function, a music function, a video function, a multimedia function, a game function, and a wireless communication function. Some of these electronic devices are provided with a display unit on a front surface thereof, for effective usage of the diverse functions. For example, some recent smart phones have a touch-sensitive display unit (e.g., a touch screen) placed on a front surface thereof.
In addition, various applications (e.g., referred to as “Apps”) may be installed and executed in such electronic devices. A plurality of applications may be simultaneously executed in one electronic device, and some applications may be operated as background applications.
A variety of input units (e.g., a touch screen, a button, a mouse, a keyboard, a sensor, and an electronic pen) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic devices. An electronic pen, when used as an input unit, may be inserted into or detached from some electronic devices. For example, a user may separate an electronic pen inserted into an electronic device by pulling one end thereof, and then use the electronic pen. Furthermore, the electronic device may determine the use of the electronic pen by identifying whether the electronic pen is detached from the electronic device.
However, when the electronic device simply identifies only the attachment or detachment of the electronic pen, various services may not be provided in conjunction with the attachment or detachment of the electronic pen, and a user interface may be provided irrespective of a user's intentions regarding attachment or detachment of the electronic pen.